


Monster [ABO]

by kusuno



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuno/pseuds/kusuno
Summary: 很早以前的车……有点蹩脚请见谅
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 11





	Monster [ABO]

**Author's Note:**

> 很早以前的车……  
> 有点蹩脚  
> 请见谅

在这个世界上有一个叫做阿斯兰特的魔法大陆，在这里人们依托魔法为生同时也将魔法视为至高无上的权力，而同时理所当然的人们被按照魔法的能力等级而被划分成各个阶层，拥有一般功能魔法的人只能做一般的小市民，但是……倘若那些拥有远古失传很久的魔法的人则是受人尊敬的贵族。

其中最为古老的魔法之一——星灵魔法的使用者们一直是这里的统治者，以哈特菲利亚冠其之姓，王都设立在菲欧雷，并且凡是没有强大魔法的人们是不被允许进入菲欧雷的，这样也是为了避免产生魔力值过低的后代。

一个安静的午后，宫殿里的某个房间传来了声响。

“我都说了这条裙子穿起来太麻烦了！”披散着一头金发在身后的少女仅仅着了一身紧身束胸衣站在镜子前摆弄着一条花式繁杂的裙子，“没有稍微简单点的吗？”

身后站着的若干仆人为难地互相看了看，其中一个稍稍往前一步，低下头恭敬地说道：“公主，这是陛下的命令，小的们不能违抗，还是请您快更衣吧。”

“有什么事情值得父亲这么重视么？”被唤作公主的少女正是这个国家如今的王位继承人——露西·哈特菲利亚公主。

“听说北面大陆战斗大捷，丢失的土地都一次性回来了，所以……国王陛下似乎很高兴，要举行庆祝舞会，到时候希望公主您能够盛装出席。”

听到‘北面大陆’四个字，露西忽的双眼一亮，欣喜道：“你说北面？他们要回来了？”

“是……夏大人他们都要回来了。”

他们口中的‘夏大人’便是如今菲欧雷王国有名的龙骑士大人，前几个月被国王大人寄予厚望前往北面大陆攻打敌军。

“那我……就等他回来再去宴会吧。”

“可是公主……国王大人……”

不顾后面仆人们的话语，她闲散地走向阳台的躺椅。

在城堡阳台某处的一个躺椅上小憩没多久的露西忽的感觉身体似乎有些异样的感觉，这种熟悉感惊得她一下子坐起，但是身体已经开始变得软绵起来，就连手也有些抬不起来，身体的不协调让露西碰倒了躺椅旁边桌子上放着的高脚杯，几个仆人听到声响从城堡内的房间里进来。

“公、公主？”眼前的露西身着一袭白裙侧身躺在躺椅中，身子微微扭动着，手指抓住胸口那块嘴里不断轻吟，就连两颊都染上了潮红，“需要小的们通知夏大人吗？”

“不！不要……不要告诉他……”露西气喘吁吁地说道，自己的发情期竟然比之前预料的时间要早一周，而夏一时半会儿根本不可能赶回来，“给、给我抑制剂。”

“可是……公主……”一国高贵的公主竟然需要抑制剂来抵抗omega的发情期，仆人们不禁为难地皱了皱眉，“需要小的们去找别的Alpha大人吗？”

露西听到这句话也顾不得自己的身子，双目微瞪，“你们连我的话都不听了吗？现在先扶我进屋，然后叫人准备抑制剂。不要……告诉夏……”

一定可以熬过去的……

刚进城堡，就已经被一群仆人通知了公主的事情，夏马不停蹄地赶向那个房间，挥手散尽了门口守候着的仆人们。

夏刚进房间的时候，露西躺在床上有些不省人事，嘴里还念念叨叨着他的名字，他上前伸手拍了拍她的脸蛋，想让她能稍微恢复清醒一些，结果手刚碰到露西的脸，露西就‘喵’了一声地贴着他的手蹭了蹭。

夏灵敏的嗅觉可以让他清楚地感觉到空气中露西发出的甜美的信息素，似乎在撩拨着他的神经。他是一个正常的Alpha，空气里信息素的味道越来越重，他似乎还可以听到床上的露西的喘息声也在加剧。

他是一个正常的Alpha，且作为一个唯一标记过她的Alpha，他有义务帮她度过她最艰难的时期。

“夏？”

露西仰躺在床上，不知道什么时候睁开了双眼，眼里明明没有流泪却好像含了一汪水，扑面而来的信息素使得夏有些迷糊了。

这就是重逢之后的第一次见面吗？看起来似乎不错。

本来还在考虑如何在分别了这么久之后重新占有她，但现在似乎一切都没必要了，他想被他的Omega的甜美的信息素包裹，这是使用了多久的抑制剂，才会使得她现在竟然根本控制不住自己的欲望。

有些心疼，导致夏本身外放的信息素更加充满侵占性。

沉默地向前走到床边，跪在床上，床单深陷，露西被他特有的信息素影响得全身都是软绵绵的，感觉下腹部有不可遏制的热流溢出。

“你回来了？”

他轻轻地‘恩’了一声，吻上他的Omaga，和以前一样的，甜美的气息。

瞬间，男人的气息压向她，但是已经开始有些失去理智的她忍不住热情地回应，舌头在口腔中纠缠，用仅剩的力气抬起手搂住身上人的脖颈，手指深深陷进发间，任由他的舌头挑逗自己，两条舌头互相安慰彼此，搅动的唾液声在房间里回荡。

想要在她的身体上重新刻印下自己的痕迹，刚刚穿上的华丽的公主裙被他褪下，有些繁杂的衣服构造也被夏给一一拆解，大手一挥便把那先昂贵的布料扔在床边。

“恩……”处于发情期的她声音也变得软糯，顺从内心需求地有些胡乱地扒拉着他的衣服。

夏直起上半身，自己脱掉障碍，露出好看的身形，再次压下来，背脊弓成一个优美的弧度，就连肩胛骨也在微微颤抖，叫嚣着。

边吻着边去脱她下身的衣物，有唾液从她嘴里流出，呼吸也变得急促起来。

她指尖划过喉结，在那精致的突起上轻轻摩挲。

被刺激得俯下身含住乳尖，另一只手揉着另一边柔嫩的娇乳，手指微微地转着圈，随后双掌沿着美好的肋骨一路向下，托起露西挺翘的臀部往自己的胯部压。

一举攻入，掠夺城池。

感觉到对方的分身似乎要灼灼燃烧，明明自己才是更需要Alpha的Omega 啊……

手指从他的发间下滑，稍稍抵在他的肩膀，有些欲拒还迎地张嘴喘息，仰着头感觉到对方嘴里依旧不停地吮吸，火从胸口蔓延到全身。

看不见的娇嫩的粉肉鲜甜滑腻，宫廷床竟是轻微抖动，不时在床单翻滚间闪现修长白皙的长腿和快速挺动的腰胯，床帘飘动得缓慢，却与里头越来越快的速度形成鲜明的对比，圆润挺翘的臀一阵有一阵地被撞击，颤动不止，进出其间的硬挺略微翻动着水光，在两腿间肆意进出。

手掌握住盈盈一握的小腰，将人扣紧，狠狠撞到最里面，破碎的呻吟声回荡在偌大的卧室里。

露西被进攻得有些飘飘然，呼出的热气似乎都氤氲了脸庞，这种被完全侵占的感觉填满了她内心的渴求。

“露西……”

他的嗓音里翻滚着欲望和饥渴。

抽送的力道很重，还每每在退出到头部的时候再整根没入，一次又一次顶在她那个点上，他太熟悉自己的敏感点，以至于这感觉刺激得让她头皮发麻。

速度很快，一阵阵酥麻感在她体内乱窜，“啊……”幽暗的房间里，露西轻咬着一撮头发，琥珀色的眸子里快要挤出水了一般，夏猛地用力一番，那水就这么落了出来，顺着她的脸颊陷入床里。

就算不用看，她也可以清楚地知道自己向Alpha索求快乐，视线和他交缠在一起，轻哼着伸出小舌去舔舐他的脸。

耳畔传来夏有些急促的喘息，比不上她的，但却清晰可闻，一次次被挤压到最深处，夏发了狠似的，快感从下体深处向上窜动，就连攀附在他腰部的脚趾都微微蜷缩了起来。

她有些嘶哑地啜泣，浑身被薄汗充满，小腿也开始打颤。

快感在累积，她就像溺水的人一样，试图抓住周围可以依附的东西，然后紧紧搂住了眼前的人。

一下子被顶入最深处，一阵痉挛中，她感觉到自己似乎到了顶峰。

但这不是结束。

夏一把将她翻过身去，从背后猛地进入。火热在体内缓慢研磨，她受不住地抓紧床单，整个人沉浮，湿透了的肉壁给了他最好的润滑，让他丝毫没有任何障碍。

露西一直不明白自己的那些兴奋点在哪里，但是夏每次进攻的那些地方，都会让她失了控一般地娇喘出声。

已经分不清这究竟是一场救赎，还只是单方面的男女抒发重逢之苦。

好一会儿，他才平息下来。

感觉体内被某种液体深深地填满，顺着穴道流落到床单上，就连嗅觉不明显的她都被这味道和信息素的味道给迷惑得神志不清。

夏轻啄她的嘴唇，不打算彻底软下去的欲望还被她整根吞没着，黏腻的液体，一点点渗出。

又一次……被深爱的Alpha救赎的Omega。

因为被他的身体的一部分用力填满而变得完整。


End file.
